


Preflight checklist

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Smut, aviation pilots, it got out of hand, markson, markson in uniforms is heaven, uhh, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: Jackson meets his new co-worker and things get out of hand. Turbulence in the cockpit.Or.Jackson is in need of human touch and Mark is there to provide it. Enjoy the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh.. Hi guys. I was just feeling mischievous and asked for a prompt and this is what I got. Thank you for the lovely @wang_squirtle on twitter for the idea!
> 
> I hope you enjoy mindless and basically plotless smut as much as I do. Leave a comment on the way out, you know they make me giddy!
> 
> I'm out~

Jackson woke up groggy, alone and disgruntled in his hotel room.

It was just a room, nothing more, nothing less, and he felt no particular pleasure about waking up in the pristine, white sheets. It was just a bed to rest on anyway.  


Just another room he spent the required few hours sleeping and restoring his strength, before taking off again. Just another night he had not been able to consume more than that one lousy beer, and it had tasted like piss anyway. Just another night, like so many before it, he had spent a few hours just flirting with random people, because he had nothing else to do. He was good at it, it made him feel better and, if he was lucky, he might find someone nice to talk with and spend those hours enjoying himself in good company. He allowed himself at least  _ some _ freedom, before he knew he  _ had to _ be in bed and sleeping; if he didn’t sleep the flights usually proved more hell than tolerable.

Despite the morning grogginess clinging onto him like a wet rag slapped over his face, Jackson was feeling good. He had been having eye contact with this one guy the whole two hours he had been sitting at the other end of the bar counter, slowly consuming his shitty beer. The guy had had dark hair and such handsome face it almost,  _ almost _ had made Jackson forget his determination of never getting involved with locals, at least not when he was only going to stay there for one night. It would only cause him, in the worst case, a trip to the nearest health center to get the STD fixed.. Not what he had in mind, so yeah, better to keep his flirting on the innocent levels.

Too bad. For him, that is. 

Jackson mused over last night while brushing his teeth after taking a cold shower. The guy he had been flirty with, had been way too attractive to be just a one night stand, to be forgotten after a night of passion. Maybe fate, or whatever, would have them meet again sometime. Or maybe not.  


The stranger had caught Jackson’s eye the moment he had sat down and had his beer in hand; a lean, lonely figure opposite of him, but far enough so that they could definitely not talk at all. The man had been playing with his phone, not noticing Jackson checking him out; the glossy hair, the jawline, the way the shoulders made the dark gray shirt stretch when the man was leaning his arms on the counter. Jackson couldn’t see the rest of his body, but he would have bet his money on that the guy was  _ fit _ . No one with a face, and shoulders, like that couldn’t be anything but fit. 

Once the stranger put his phone away and noticed Jackson ogling him quite shamelessly, he flashed an amused smile, quirking his brows up. It was instant attraction, for Jackson at least.

That of course had started the weirdest conversation of Jackson’s lifetime; Jackson would make a certain face and gestures, like he was asking something, and the guy at the other side would reply with an expression and gestures. He hadn’t learnt much, but it was pretty funny. He knew the guy didn’t at least like his beer either, and Jackson saluted him for that, earning a toothy grin for it.

Until the moment Jackson had to leave he was tremendously enjoying his time. When the stranger left, probably for toilet, Jackson took that as his cue and disappeared before he would do something he would end up regretting in the morning.

Jackson sighed, pushing back his brown locks, looking in the mirror, briefly examining his reflection. It was a shame he didn’t allow himself time for hookups, because he could use some action from time to time. He was only human, ok? He had  _ needs _ that required tending and boy, would that man from the bar, with the playful smile and twinkling eyes, had been one to make Jackson sing hallelujah loud and proud in bed.

No matter what he did now, he couldn’t go back and change his mind, and give the guy his contact information. It was too late to regret; waste of time to long for a touch that he would never know what it would feel like on his bare skin.

Time to face the working hours up in the air and suck up his remorse.  


 

The airport was packed with people arriving and departing, as usual. Huge groups of people were standing huddled together, looking up at the big timetables, trying to figure out where to go to check in and where to drop their luggage.

Jackson passed all those poor lost souls with ease, his headphones playing his favourite tunes while he happily ignored everything around him, walking briskly and automatically towards the part of the airport where he would get to board the plane he was supposed to fly out of this shitty-beer-country. Next time he wanted to go to Bahamas or something, at least it would be sunny and warm and he could chill at the beach instead of some dingy bar. Except his dream guy would not be in Bahamas but here, in the lame ass country that Jackson just wanted to get out of.

Good looking guy or not, beach would be awesome. Cold drinks and sand in his shoes. Perfect.

Jackson walked down the narrow tube leading him in the plane and the cockpit. He greeted the flight attendants loading the meal carts in, squeezing past them and finally entered his dominion. He felt better when he was inside the cabin; there was no one else there yet and he could spend a moment getting into the mood for flying again. It always took him a while to tune in for the right frequency after sleeping the previous flight off.

The murmur of his colleagues speaking in the background faded into nothingness as Jackson stared at the familiar buttons and gadgets on the command board; he was in an hours time going to man the big plane with someone, and take their passengers escaping the country, to happier fields. If you could call Boston happy.

Jackson blinked and realized he had no idea who he was going to co-pilot the flight today with. He had totally forgotten the name someone had told him days earlier.

_ Good going, Wang, next time forget your head too. _

Roger, the captain Jackson had flown with, maybe half his time while working for the company, had left for an extended vacation. Of course Jackson had been teary eyed and clingy on their last day together, and Roger let Jackson be the kid he never had had with his wife, comforting his pouting first officer that he would be working with someone nice for sure.

Jackson wasn't exactly young anymore, but he certainly acted like he was still five sometimes. He just hoped he wouldn't have to be too stiff with his new co-worker.

“He is already in there, please go ahead and meet him.” Jackson recognized Bambam’s voice; the young man who had accompanied Jackson on more than one flight over the years working for the same airline. 

Who was meeting who?

The answer came slowly and carefully from the small doorway in, filling the already small space with his presence. 

Jackson blinked, confused. He was surely seeing things, wasn’t he?

“Well, this is a surprise.” Unlike Jackson had imagined, the voice of the stranger across the bar didn't have a squeaky and high-pitched voice, but deep and calm one, and it was recreating all the images Jackson had used this morning in the shower while doing some ‘stress relieving’. He flushed crimson for the sheer memory.

“I was right; you have nice legs too.” Jackson blurted out, not even sure what he was supposed to say back. Okay, so he didn't mean to let _that_ slip his tongue, but it did, and now he couldn't take it back.

“I'm sorry?”

“You have nice legs.” Jackson pointed at the pair of gorgeous, thin legs the other was standing on. “I only saw your upper body yesterday” He gestured to his own chest with one hand.

“I see.”

“So uh.. what are you doing here?”

“What does it look like?” Was the guy being stupid on purpose or was he just natural born idiot?

“That..” Jackson eyed the other smiling at him, taking in the uniform and his neat outlook. “You're flying with me?”

“If you let me, then yes.” Ok, so maybe he wasn't an idiot, not if the amused glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

“I'd be mad not to. I mean  _ look _ at you.” Again the words just fell out.  _ I need a filter, I really do. _

“You're supposed to fly the  _ plane _ . Not  _ me. _ ” But the other had that playful smirk just barely visible on his full lips. Jackson dared to glance at the luscious mouth one more time, before he would surely lose his self-control.

“Yeah well, uh, both can be arranged.” The conversation was taking a direction Jackson wasn't even sure how it had happened. “What's your name? " Were they  _ really _ flirting so hard already, it would have made blind people see the blatant attraction between them?

“Mark Tuan. And you?”

“Wang. Jackson Wang.”

“Kingly name. Do you live up to it?” Mark bit his cheek, tilting his head and looked exactly like he was already having way too much fun.

“I haven't heard any complaints.” Jackson always prided himself for being something like a social butterfly; he was easy to get along with, though he kept his privacy too.

He only got a smile as a reply, a silence falling over them tense and expectant.

Mark seated himself on the empty seat and examined the board in front of him with mild curiosity.

Jackson couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Mark looked; the black blazer fitted the body so nice and snug, bringing out his apparently natural slim figure rather well. The black suit pants, like Jackson had noticed earlier, made Mark’s legs look absolutely fantastic. Jackson took in the epaulets and realized, for the first time for real, that there were four silver stripes sewn on the dark fabric; it made Mark rank higher than Jackson. Not that it should have come as a big surprise to him; Jackson  _ was _ a first officer anyway, with three stripes instead of four. He was fine with the thought, but something about this particular guy here being a captain.. It kind of tickled something inside Jackson that made him shift almost uncomfortably on his seat.

Mark had taken off his uniform cap and his hair was even nicer shade of brown now in broad daylight, his face was relaxed and at the moment he wore a small smile over his lips. Jackson startled, realizing Mark was watching him again, and had caught him staring with eyes wide, appreciation probably written all over his guilty face.

“I take it you like what you see?” The smile turned to a grin and Jackson could see the row of perfectly white teeth. If he wasn’t completely mistaken those teeth looked more sharp than anything.

Jackson couldn’t really answer; he was feeling too bothered by the whole situation, and to make it worse, he was getting too many dirty thoughts, which wasn’t ideal when you had a ten hour flight ahead of you and you  _ really _ had to concentrate on what you were doing, and not go thinking about different ways to abuse the plane toilets, or the first class seats, or these chairs they were sitting on right now. 

So he ended up just nodding, trying with all his might to get the lecherous images out of his head, earning a half of a wink from Mark. That definitely didn’t help him.

Jackson’s world was turning upside down pretty damn fast. 

He was going to be stuck in the cockpit for a long time, with a gorgeous guy he had been flirting with for the better part of two hours the night before, and had had such carnal daydreams in the shower about him, it certainly now made Jackson’s cheeks burn.

“You’re quite cute when you’re blushing.” Mark said smoothly and Jackson snapped his lowered gaze back up. He didn’t see a smug smile or a smirk, or anything of the sort, but he did see a faint dust of pink over Mark’s cheeks Mark he averted his eyes and picked on his nails instead of looking at Jackson.

Jackson stared at Mark’s hands.

_ For fucks sake _ .

Now that he could see better, he saw the slender fingers bending and straightening, going up to the blazer and opening the buttons smoothly, going even higher and brushing away a wayward strand from Mark’s forehead. It was really not fair to have such beautiful hands. And to think what other nice things those hands could be doing..

_ Timeout, you beast! You’re getting ahead of yourself! _

“I’m going to see if Bambam and the rest are still here.. I could use a cup of coffee.” Jackson mumbled, heaving himself up from his seat and dashing away from Mark as gracefully as he could. He found, to his dismay, the cabin crew gone for the moment. He would have to go back to the airport if he wanted his cup of joe, and he didn’t have time to do that. He had to do the preflight checklist with Mark to make sure everything was in order for them to depart. How the fuck was he supposed to survive through that routine checklist when his head was swimming with raunchy ideas? 

He bent forward a little and rubbed his thighs hard with both hands, trying to focus his mind, breathing in a couple of times really deeply, trying to shake off the tension.

_ I can do this. I’ve dealt with bumpy departures, and thunderstorms and turbulence on air. This ain’t nothing. _

Or so he thought.

Jackson returned to the cockpit, but he didn’t get very far from the doorway; Mark was standing up and cornered Jackson against the wall in the already narrow passageway. Jackson’s breathe got stuck somewhere halfway up from his lungs and his eyes went wide when Mark pushed Jackson against the hard surface, crossing every possible border in the process. Personal space, what could that be? Probably something Mark ate for breakfast, at least when it came to Jackson.

“You know..” Mark drawled slowly, his hands sneaking to both sides of Jackson’s hips, holding him there firmly. Jackson could feel how warm Mark was; his blazer was gone and he only had his white dress shirt on, with the black tie around his insanely long and beautiful neck. “I was pretty upset you didn’t come and talk with me last night. And then you disappeared just when I was about to come to you.” Jackson’s heart did a funny flip; Mark had meant to come to him? He could feel his ears and cheeks warming up rapidly, he was that pleased for some reason.

“I thought you were a local.” Jackson muttered, his focus mainly on Mark’s lips that were moving while he spoke. Mark apparently had a habit of licking his lips every once in a while and it was  _ really _ distracting.

“You don’t hook up with locals?”

“Not if I can help it.”

“You’re funny.” Mark was so close Jackson could feel his breath on his skin, smell the faint peppermint in his breath.  _ Oh god, I hope I don’t have bad breath. _

“Should I.. uh.. make up my disappearance for you then?” His eyes were stuck on Mark's face, on his lips and his nose, on the shape of his eyes, which was, by the way, perfect.

“I wouldn't mind.”

Well that was straightforward. Jackson actually had to stifle a nervous laughter, but he couldn't deny the sparks that were flying like Weasley fireworks between them, only gathering speed the more they stared at each other.

“We  _ are _ alone for the moment, but I don't know when the others will be back.” Jackson had his eyes glued again on Mark's lips. How could anyone have such alluring mouth? So sensual and tempting it was hard to remain still and wonder what it would feel like to touch.

“What are you waiting for?” Mark half closed his eyes, his dark lashes fanning creating a veil before his intense gaze, leaning just a little closer, so that the tips of their noses touched.

So far Jackson had been nearly paralyzed, but now he sprang into action, like a bee had stung him in a very private place, discarding every possible memorized legal paragraph about decent behaviour at work, the sexual harassment lawsuits and everything of the sort. He stuffed away the thought of possibly getting caught by his fellow crew members, which should have bothered him more than it was, and how he would never be able to live it down if they were caught.

Jackson claimed Mark's lips like he hadn't kissed anyone in ages, and it wasn't too far from the truth, like he was starving for human touch so badly it was eating him alive. Mark didn't flinch or fight him, not even a little, though the hungry kiss surely was more like an attack, rather than a nice and cute first kiss; he merely responded with equal haste, his hands gripping Jackson’s hips harder and mouth opening the moment their lips touched.

Kissing Mark was new and exciting, it made Jackson’s head spin with each turn of their heads, trying to find the best angle, and each brush of tongues together, the fire burning hotter with each tug of flesh with teeth, with each pull of the clothes with greedy hands. Mark was pressing Jackson against the wall harder, pinning him there effectively. 

The kiss broke apart eventually, leaving them out of breath, panting hard and leaning their foreheads together. Jackson was sure this would be the limit of what they could do here today, though he was painfully aware how hard he was already. Mark however seemed to have no intention of stopping.

“What are you doing?” Jackson frowned slightly when Mark closed to door to the cockpit, locking it.

“Making sure no one comes barging in.”

“Uhh.. okay?”

“I can't fly with  _ this _ ..” Mark returned to Jackson, sneaking his thigh between Jackson’s legs and pressed down.

“ _ Oh. _ ”

“Can't we skip the pleasantries for now? Think you could do that?” Mark was tilting his head sweetly, acting almost cute, which was a high contrast to the evident hard on he had pushed against Jackson. “For me?”

“I don't know you at all..” Jackson mumbled, his concentration fully on Mark and how he was now mouthing Jackson’s neck, nipping the skin with his teeth. They really were as sharp as Jackson had imagined them to be. And that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“I can tell you my whole life story later, if that's what you want.” Jackson insides curled up when Mark's voice murmured low, right next to his ear. “I want you..”

_ Ok, that is it. _

Jackson paused only to take a deep breath before he reversed their positions. He pinned Mark to the wall with a dark growl, attacking the sweet mouth that was wording all those nice things to rile him up.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Jackson bit down on Mark's bottom lip, pulling it with him none too gently, and slipping his right hand between them, palming the bulge under Mark's suit pants.

The hot and heavy sound Mark let out next to Jackson’s ear was doing nothing, absolutely  _ nothing _ , to smother the soon flaring desire inside him.

“You're such a clever guy. Now do something about it.” Was Mark using his rank against Jackson? It certainly sounded like a command in his ears.

That particular question was however left forever unanswered, as Jackson simply thought,  _ screw caution _ , and went back to kissing Mark to a fucking oblivion.

It was needy and almost desperate, both of them more than a little in need of more. Hands tore the uniform open in haste, buttons almost flying off and ruining the clothes for good. Who cared about those anyway.

Jackson unzipped the suit pants a bit awkwardly, due to the close proximity of their bodies, but it was all worth the trouble and hassle, because the  _ sound _ that escaped Mark's lips was nothing but  _ fucking fine _ , when Jackson wrapped his hand around the hot length.

Nimble fingers began to unzip Jackson’s pants while Jackson was busy stroking Mark's dick in his grasp; he could feel the way Mark twitched against him when his fingers brushed over some particularly good spot. He almost smiled into the kiss, drinking in all the little noises his partner was doing, delighted how he was managing to get such sounds out of someone so gorgeous.

How the hell had the situation escalated to this? And so fast? Did it even matter anymore? 

_ Fuck no.  _

He was so horny by now that this was going to end up with someone getting it.

When Mark's long fingers wrapped around Jackson’s cock, he almost moaned with delight, his hips bucking forward instinctively and deeper into the touch. 

Mark had obviously done this before, because his hand was firm and determined, moving in a rhythm that made Jackson see sparkling and dancing little lights in front of his eyes.

“Screw discretion..” Jackson mumbled in the midst of their devouring kiss, sucking on Mark's tongue hard and backing away a little. “You're clean, I hope?”

“Just had a check up. I'm spotless.” Mark smirked at Jackson, chasing after his lips. “Wanna dirty me up?”

“I'm going to get in trouble because of you, aren't I.” It wasn't really a question. Jackson was perfectly sure he was already neck deep in trouble because of Mark. “Top or bottom?” 

“Usually whatever, but right now I feel like I want..” Mark squeezed Jackson’s cock harder and Jackson grimaced. “.. _ this, _ up mine.”

“Your wish is my command.” Jackson grinned, biting on his own bottom lip, his lust for the other just getting deeper and more uncontrolled.

“Captain.”

“What?” Jackson had to blink; he was too far off in his own little passionate world to realize what Mark meant.

“I outrank you.” Mark cocked his brows up, amused.

“I knew it. You  _ are _ playing the rank-card!”

“Of course I am. Well?” Mark looked at Jackson expectantly, an evil grin just etched on his perfect lips.

“Yes.  _ Captain. _ ” Jackson replied obediently, feeling a bit like a schoolboy being scolded. Not that he minded much.

“Atta boy..” Mark smiled, kissing Jackson so deep, and so suddenly again, it almost took him off balance. Then the kiss was gone, almost as soon as it had started, and Mark had slipped down and onto his knees and was..

_ Holy fffuck _ ..

Jackson’s mind was reeling with a burst of unexpected, extra amount of pleasure. He had to take support from the wall with both hands, otherwise he would have slouched on the floor, and he closed his eyes, the superb sensations of being deep throated curling his toes and stomach.

Okay, so Mark was  _ definitely not _ a novice at this; he went on giving Jackson head like a fucking pro and oh my sweet fuck it was bliss and heaven and why was there a some rude song playing nonstop in his head all the while?

He was reaching his peak dangerously fast and that would not be good if he was still going to pound that cute ass.

“Off.” Jackson groaned and backed up. The he looked down and almost choked; Mark on his knees, eyes a little teary and looking up at him, his mouth still open and his lips swollen and bright red, abused from the blow job, a trickle of drool dribbling down his chin. “Holy shit.. Wait. I gotta find something first.”

Jackson pulled his open shirt to cover his hard on and unlocked the cockpit door, peering out carefully.

No one in sight. Great.

He went to dig around Bambam’s handbag he had noticed in the corner earlier; he knew there were certain things the boy kept in there..

_ Found it _ .

He would be extra nice for Bambam in the days to come, that was for sure.

Jackson went back inside and found Mark standing up again and.. and…

“What?” Mark quirked his brows up, the question coming out so breathy and sexy Jackson almost jizzed himself then and there. Mark was facing the wall, looking over his shoulder at Jackson with dark eyes; this was nothing yet. The fact that Mark had his own fingers up his own ass and was stretching himself ready, that was the thing that made Jackson’s mind go absolutely, blissfully empty of any sensible thoughts.

There was only desire and greed and dirty thoughts left, and Mark was only pouring fuel over the flames.

“I'm gonna fuck you up so good for this..” Jackson muttered darkly, already lathering his exposed dick with an ample amount of lube, the one he had stolen from Bambam. Bless the kid for being a flaming gay flight attendant. 

“Did you forget something?” Mark almost snapped at Jackson, shooting a look at him.

“Gonna fuck you good,  _ captain _ .” Jackson wasn't going to spend time on pleasantries now; they were way beyond that point already.

He positioned himself behind Mark, who quite obligingly bent over, leaning to the wall for support with his hands, his pants around his ankles in a messy pile, and displaying his sweet, sweet ass to Jackson.

_ One, two, three.  _

Jackson pushed in with a slow, but determined, thrust, stopping only when he was up to hilt buried inside.

It was like being sucked into a burning furnace, and it was tight as hell, but not as excruciatingly so, because Jackson was able to start moving almost as soon as he caught up his breath and organized his needs a little bit. 

Though, what else was there, but the demanding urge to start fucking Mark with such devotion it would leave the other sore for the rest of the week? Nothing, for the moment.

Later they would have time to bond, if there was anything to bond over, talk and get to know each other.

For now it was the physical attraction and lust talking, taking over everything even remotely sane, causing them to be reckless to the point of absurdity.

Having a quick fuck at work was one thing, but to do it inside the small cockpit where anyone could see in from the terminal, if they bothered to look, and people always did, which might give Jackson and Mark some trouble later, if someone saw  _ and  _ blabbed about their steamy exploits in there.

Jackson picked up a steady, slow pace that made Mark whine in frustration and back his hips down to meet Jackson. But Jackson was being almost mean and never went fully in; he kept his thrusts shallow, the tip of his cock nearly coming out each time. The sight was simply enthralling; to watch his cock slipping in and out of Mark’s ass was probably better than any porn he had ever watched in his life.

Apparently his actions were driving Mark mad, considering the amount of curses he was spitting from his sweet, plush lips.

“Stop playing around and  _ fuck me properly _ , did you hear me!” The nearly angry command snapped like a whip in the air and Jackson chuckled.

“Yessir.” He gave a very predatory smile to Mark’s back, which Mark of course didn’t see, and then slammed inside so hard the other took a step forward and moaned loud.

That started the fast paced, most intensive fuck fest Jackson had ever performed in his life. There was something about Mark that absolutely made him go wild, and he couldn't stop himself from pushing his stamina just a little bit further and bury his cock as deep as it was possible to go.

If there was someone standing outside the door, they were sure to be scarred for life; the noises, both Jackson and Mark were making, were not for the fainthearted.

_ “Fuck fuck fuck right there shit don't stop oh fff..” _ Mark growled like he was chanting to keep himself alive, his back bending more and more, and his legs visibly starting to shake.

Jackson wasn't even coherent anymore; he was so high and so far away with ecstasy, and his insides were trying to strangle themselves to death. He needed his release and he really needed it soon. He would pop if he didn't get to orgasm. 

But he couldn't let Mark beat him to it, oh hell no; Jackson would hold his horses until Mark was the one to tip over the edge and crumble first.

Somehow, in the midst of the sweaty thrusting and groaning in pure pleasure, Jackson started to think how utterly impossible it would be to work today. They were supposed to fly this plane securely a long way, and if they would get caught up in a ‘friendly’ banter, things might get out of hand again and  _ then _ everyone would be screwed, not just Mark's ass.

Two horny guys should remain on the ground. Jackson would have to do something to prevent such disaster from happening, though his work morale was high enough to make him keep his hands to himself. What it would be when they would reach their destination however..  _ That _ was another story.

“Slap me.” Mark suddenly choked, his voice hoarse and gruff, just the kind that made Jackson’s stomach tighten even more.

“Wh-what?” Jackson blinked, his eyes trying to focus on the sweaty backside of Mark's shirt loosely hanging on him.

“I said; slap me.  _ Now _ .”

Jackson didn't even question anything about Mark anymore, he just did what he was told to do; he smacked the already ravished ass with an open palm, the sound so corny in the messy and incoherent chorus of moans and pants they were already making.

Mark let out something like  _ oh yeah oh yess _ and Jackson figure he should be repeating the action. So he did a few more hard slaps, the pale skin under the hits turning red and irritated, but not turning Mark off. Quite the contrary.  


Mark's back finally arched beautifully, and his insides tightening so much Jackson felt like he was being sucked in for good, and with a gloriously loud groan Mark went over, almost crumpling on the floor when his knees nearly gave in with the powerful orgasm making his body spasm. He was trembling so much Jackson had trouble keeping up, and he was so  _ damn close _ himself.

He pulled out, supporting Mark by hugging his hips with both hand, and thrust his achingly hard dick between Mark's buttocks until he was seeing light at the end of the tunnel and spilled over with a mighty growling grunt, dirtying Mark’s pristine white shirt up.

They fell on the floor, Jackson still hugging Mark by his waist and leaning his forehead on Mark's shoulder from behind, and Mark catching his breath and wiping sweat from his face with shaking hands.

“When we land I'm gonna return the favour and give _ you _ the ride of your life.” Mark finally said, having caught up with some balance. He glanced behind him at Jackson. 

“You're gonna be the death of me.” Jackson whined. “Can't we just go on a date?” He was feeling extremely good right now, his body throbbing in a sluggish, happy way. “Like normal people do. You know, movie, dinner and maybe a walk in the park or whatever?”

“Sure we can.” Mark gave Jackson a sudden soft smile and turned around to wrap his arms around Jackson's shoulders. He pecked the flushed cheeks and Jackson's pouting lips. Something nice and warm spread inside Jackson's chest that had nothing to do with sex. It must have been the faint sweet smell coming from Mark's skin. “But you know, the date is still going to end with you on your stomach and me fucking you to mattress all night long.”

Jackson couldn't help the nervous, and maybe expectant, giggle escaping him. 

He was so doomed. And he couldn't wait for more.


End file.
